gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is Lieutenant General Richard Venables version of the David Tennant Doctor Who. He is often found fighting the undead with his Trusty sonic Screwdriver. His current companion is . His TARDIS can be found deep within the Catacombs, He is currently lvl 16 and is searching for the Dalek base in the 18th century caribbean. His Arrival The Doctor Arrived in the Caribbean in the TARDIS, He arrived in Port Royal just after the Raid by Captain Barbossa on the township he meet Jack Sparrow while in Tortuga and Became quite good friends with him. The Doctor told Sparrow about the Dalek threat in the caribbean but was suddenly attacked by Jolly Rogers Evil Minions who had allied themselves with the Daleks, the Doctor was saved by a young lady called Rose Darkepaine. New Companion After being rescued by Rose the Doctor let her tag along for the rest of the adventure, she soon proved to be a tough young lady to deal with, but the Doctor was very kind and gave her a TARDIS key and they embarked to find the Dalek stronghold, the Doctor soon ran into Madame De Pompodeau the king of Frances mistress and his old lover, they becmae very close and soon he had two companions Rose however soon became jealous and ran away with the key to the TARDIS which a certain Captain Jack Sparrow stole from her, he then went and found the Doctor who was glad to see Jack but wanted the key back. Saving Jack Jack soon got to know all about the Doctor and the TARDIS and time travel and begged the Doctor to take him back to his youth so he could undo the sinking of the Black Pearl! but the Doctor refused saying that it was impossible because it would change the course of history itself. Jack became angry but the Doctor knocked him out and wiped his memory of any trace of him. it was later revealed by the Doctor had Jack gone back in time it would have changed his chances agains't Beckett and the EITC. the Search continues The Doctor and Madame De Pompodeau are now married and are still searching for the Dalek stronghold. he has a small crew supporting him. Alliance with the EITC Shortly after his Adventures in the Town of Tortuga the Doctor Meet an EITC lord Called Robert who made him an officers in the EITC. He started a Police organization in port royal. he and King George are good friends. He still fought against jolly roger. Death of Rienette and Meeting River Song The Doctor Was in Port Royal when Jolly Roger Invaded and Killed Rienette, The Doctor outraged by this sent a sonic wave flying through the Town sweeping Jollys force out. the Doctor Buried her in port royal cemetery. He then meet a young Lady Called River Song who had been suck through a time window in her home in the 21st century to the 18th century. he remembered her but she didnt remember her! it had finally arrived the Doctors meeting with river song. The Two Doctors While fixing the TARDIS the Doctor blew up a control fuse in the control panel of the TARDIS. which resulted in the TARDIS spitting out the remains of the Tenth Doctor! They got along really well but knew what had to be done and so the doctors combined into one doctor. The Twelth doctor! The Doctors past... The Doctor is the last of the Race known as the Time Lords, who were orignally called the Lords of Light, He was the founder of The Council of Light and Darkness. More coming soon............. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO